You Can't Run
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Family time doesn't last for very long.
1. Chapter 1

She had made his coffee just how he liked it.

Strong, way too strong for her taste. But he was an Irishman, and he liked the bitter taste of his beer and coffee.

Splashing a touch of whiskey into the mug, Emily wisped her hair from her eyes and jogged up the stairs of their new home. They had had it for just about three years now, but it was the longest Emily had ever stayed in one place.

Peeking around the corner with her smile wide, the brunette woman walked into the bedroom. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she chuckled, setting the coffee down as she sat on the bed and shared a kiss with the older man. "How did you sleep?"

The blond haired man squinted as the sunlight streamed in through their windows. "Is it late, love?"

"Half past nine," she nodded. Watching as he immediately jumped up, Emily put a hand to his chest. "Relax."

He shook his head, throwing the covers off of him and quickly finding the pants Emily had torn off of him the night before. "I'm hours late, Em. I'll be back before lunch, alright?"

Emily forced herself not to laugh as she stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed, pulling on her husband's belt loops to force him to stop. "Sweetie, are you listening to me?" she smiled. "Relax. I called Dennis to tell him you weren't coming in today because you didn't feel well."

"Why?"

"Because I thought that from everything that went on last night, you'd be a little worn out," she smirked, pulling the older man closer by her hooked fingers in his belt loops so she could kiss his lips.

He grinned against the younger woman's lips and wrapped his arms around her back. "You want more time with me, love?"

Emily readily nodded her head, feeling her body turn slightly and the backs of her knees bump against their bed. "I always want more time with you, Ian," the brunette pouted.

The Irishman laid them both down on the bed, his body resting above hers with himself leveled up on his elbows. "My beautiful wife," Ian purred, his fingers running through the ponytail his wife had put her hair in earlier that morning. "Tell me something?"

She got herself comfortable in the once weapon dealer's arms and let him place a kiss to her neck. "Of course."

"How did you get this beautiful body back so quickly?"

Emily found herself giggling as her husband nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She had had his baby not a month ago, her maternity leave almost up, and she had dropped back down to her previous weight within maybe a week of having their little Annabelle. "I try hard."

"Liar," he laughed. "I've seen you every day and not once have you had anything to eat other than those chocolates and greasy burgers you love."

Emily pulled back and glared at him. "Are you calling me fat?"

Ian rolled his eyes at the question. "Darling, what did I just say? You have your figure back, your gorgeous sexy figure. How is that calling you fat?"

"You said I only eat cheeseburgers," she huffed.

The blue eyed man gave a shake of the head. "I did not. I also said chocolates."

Emily smacked at her husband's chest before her arms were immediately pinned down beside her head. She grinned up to the older man, rolling her hips underneath his and smiling to herself when she heard him groan. "Good, baby?"

Ian let out a breathy chuckle as he bent down, nipping at the brunette's lips. "You know we can't do anything until your stitches are healed, love."

"Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

Seeing the wink from the younger woman, Ian was about to dive in and tangle his tongue with hers.

But he could hear the baby crying.

Emily pouted as Ian's face fell against her chest, and she got her hands free and scratched lightly at his head. "We can play later, I promise," she whispered, patting his shoulder before she got herself up.

Ian gave a slap to his wife's ass. "I have all day now," the older man grinned, bringing her back into his arms when he saw the surprised look on her face.

"You seem a little excited."

"Excited?" he questioned, his blue eyes sparkling when he saw her bite into her bottom lip. "That barely covers it, love."

Before she could answer the older man, Emily heard her baby's cries grow louder and their middle child immediately begin to yell from her playroom. "Ok, I have to go," she chuckled. "But I'll be back later," the mother of three winked.

Emily quickly made her way down the hall and peeked into the playroom, watching as her daughter stood from the pink carpeted floor. "What's wrong, honey?"

The two year old ran away from her older brother and immediately jumped into her mother's arms. "Mommy, Dec is hurting my barbies."

The brunette tried her best to hide her smile as she saw her son roll his eyes from inside the playroom, and she carried the toddler with her to go and see the baby. "You want to stay with mommy for a little bit?"

Rose clutched her mother and nodded into her chest.

"Look," she smiled, setting down her daughter to pick up the other, holding her fussy baby in her arms. "I think it's time for Annie's lunch. You wanna help me?"

The blond girl hastily grabbed at the cloth her mother kept on the changing table in the nursery, quickly covering up her mother when she saw her little sister latch onto her breast. "Is she really hungry, mommy?"

"She is. Can you tell?"

Rose threw her hands up. "I can't see!"

Emily laughed, glancing down to her baby whose head was covered with the beautiful cloth blanket. "Well once she's done, we're all gonna go down and have a huge breakfast with daddy, ok?"

"Daddy's gonna stay?"

"Daddy's gonna stay all day," she nodded, grinning wide at the excitement her daughter held at the news. It was a family day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Babe?" she whispered, nipping at her husband's ear as she found her way into his lap.

Ian frowned, letting the younger woman take the newspaper from his hands before setting them on her waist. "Did you rethink my proposition from earlier?" he asked hopefully, seeing the glint in the brunette's eyes.

Emily slipped on a smile as she brushed her lips over Ian's. "Do you remember what I asked for right after Annie was born?" She thrust her hips forward, tilting her head to the side so her ponytail swished behind her head. "While I was still in the hospital?"

"Chocolate?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "No, the thing you wouldn't let me have."

Ian shook his head. "Still chocolate."

Her face brightening, Emily laughed. She had forgotten that she had actually snuck the chocolate instead of him giving it to her.

"What is it, love?"

At hearing the doorbell ring, the mother of three immediately grinned. "My friends!" she beamed, jumping off of her husband and rushing toward the door.

Ian immediately stood and grabbed his wife's hand, pulling her back to where he was standing in their living room. "Emily, why did you invite them here?"

"You didn't let them come to the hospital and now I haven't seen them in a month because of my bed rest," she complained. "And I won't be going back to work until the seventh and I really miss them." Stepping forward, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a pout. "Please can they come inside?"

"You know they don't like me."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Well you don't like them either. But I love you and I love them, and they're coming inside."

Ian let out a huff before untangling her arms from him. "Do you want me to go and get Annie?"

"Yes please," she grinned, running to the door to open it for her friends.

"Emmy!" Garcia rushed into the house and practically made the older woman topple over when she took her into a hug. "Oh my gosh, I missed you so much!"

The brunette woman laughed, switching from her blond friend to the other mother in their small group. "I missed you guys too."

Garcia quickly shut the door and shoved the bags she had been carrying around. "Those are for the precious children! Now where's the new baby?"

"Ian's bringing her down now," Emily nodded as she brought her friends into the living room. "Drinks?"

JJ immediately nodded her head. "Yes please." As her brunette friend walked into the kitchen to get them all something to drink, the other mother looked to the coffee table. "Em, you have maybe ten family portraits around here."

"What can we say?" came the Irish voice from the staircase. "We have some cute kids."

Garcia involuntarily clutched at JJ's hand as she met the eyes of the Irishman. "Hi Ian."

He nodded, waiting until his wife came back and set everything down before taking the baby from him. "I'm taking Declan and Rose out for some ice cream, alright love?"

"As long as you get me something."

Seeing the smirk, Ian grinned as he got his jacket. "Rocky Road and mint chip in the same cup?"

"With granola on top," she laughed as he kissed her lips.

"Bye mommy!"

"Bye mom!"

Emily kissed her other kids on the head before they all left the house, and she finally settled herself down between her friends on the couch with Annabelle in her arms. "Here she is."

"She's so precious," the technical analyst said cheerfully as she brushed a finger over the sleeping baby's cheek. "I hope she turns out just like you."

"Luckily she looks like you."

Emily forced herself not to roll her eyes as she fixed her hold on her daughter. "Come on guys, cut it out."

JJ wanted to spin her friend around to face her. "Em, are you kidding me? I still can't get over that you married a terrorist."

"He's not a terrorist anymore," she huffed.

Taking her godchild from the brunette, Garcia shook her head. "Does he still sell those scary guns?"

Emily frowned. "Garcia, you've used a gun before." She remembered vividly the night that a man had snuck into her friend's apartment and Derek had given her the gun in case he came into the bedroom.

And he did.

"But they're still scary," she pointed out.

Emily took her hair out of her ponytail and shook it out, running her fingers through it to relieve the tension she felt at the crown of her head. "He works down at the docks now and goes by a different name. Everything is fine."

"He tried to kill you."

Seeing JJ frown at her, Emily playfully smacked her cheek. "Let it go."

JJ pushed at her shoulder before stealing the baby from Garcia's unwilling arms. "You're crazy, you know that? I'm pretty sure this is the most unhealthy relationship there could ever be."

Emily glared at the younger woman. "I thought you came to see Annabelle, not talk about my marriage."

"Things change," the blond shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

_She could feel his hand glide along her shoulder before it gripped near her collarbone, his fingertips tapping against her hot skin._

_He had found her again._

_"Love," he whispered, his lips down by her ear. "We meet again."_

_Emily blinked her tears away, trying to focus somewhere else as the Irishman sat himself beside her on the edge of the flowing fountain._

_"Why won't you look at me?"_

_The brunette gently pursed her lips before glancing down to her fiddling thumbs. "They told me you were dead." She shook her head, scoffing. "I should have known better."_

_Ian almost laughed. "Valhalla is dead."_

_"Is Ian dead?"_

_The blond man's head tilted to the side, hearing the sorrowed question ringing in his ears. "He doesn't have to be."_

_Emily looked up, finally meeting the older man's gaze._

_"I trusted you. I loved you." Ian gave a laugh, shaking his head and looking out to the kids playing in the park across the street from them. "I shouldn't have, but I did."_

_Her chocolate eyes found his. "Ditto," she breathed. Emily found herself sniffling, her lips parting slightly when she saw his hand itch to reach for hers. "I can't believe you came here to see me," the brunette sighed, shaking her head. "What do you want?"_

_"You."_

_Emily forced herself not to bite down hard into her bottom lip. "I have the worst set of scars because of you," she stated dryly._

_Moving forward, Ian set his hand on the cool concrete they sat on. "Darling."_

_The brown eyed woman looked back out onto the street, watching the children play in the sunlit grass. Subtly, she set her hand on the concrete, not too close to the Irishman's but not too far away, feeling the water from the fountain splashing against her skin. "How do you know I still want you?" It was a valid question. He had tried to kill her on multiple occasions, as she did he. What could they possibly have between them._

_"Because I know you," came the whispered accented voice of the blond. "And Lauren wasn't the one I would make love to at night."_

_Emily's eyes stung at the words._

_"Lauren wasn't who I would tell 'I love you' to. She wasn't who I would kiss when I woke up and she wasn't the one who would smoke a cigarette out on the balcony after we'd fuck somewhere new in the house. You were the one I did that with. Emily."_

_"How could you possibly know that?" she spit out, but she knew her wobbling voice gave her away._

_Ian finally settled his fingers over hers, and he was surprised when he never felt her shiver beneath his touch. "Emily," he almost laughed. "Look at me."_

_Emily sucked in a breath when he took her chin and made her look his way. "Ian, I have a life."_

_"Can you imagine our life? What we would be like together?"_

_The brunette rolled her eyes, letting him clasp her hand in his. "If it was anything like the life we had in Europe, I want no part of that. I'm not Lauren Reynolds."_

_"I don't want Lauren Reynolds. I want you."_

_Emily kept her eyes on his, her lips quivering._

_"I work at the docks now," he nodded. "I go by Roland Davis, but if you'd like to call me Ian I wouldn't mind it at all. I love you, Emily."_

_She couldn't find any words to say, so she turned to face the children in the park once again. They sat their for hours, their hands barely holding one another's before they made their way back to her apartment._

_She couldn't find the courage to let him go._


	4. Chapter 4

"I still don't get it," the blond mother breathed, her head resting against her fist as she watched her friend play with the newborn. "I just don't get it."

Emily forced herself to keep calm, smiling down to the baby she and Penelope were playing with on the living room floor. Now she knew why Ian didn't want her friends over. "You don't have to get it, JJ," she said in a cheery voice, nodding to the baby she was tickling.

"What is so special about this guy?" she scoffed. "He's killed, almost killed you after stalking you for like a year, sold guns and is a renowned terrorist. And after finally escaping him, you go running back?"

The brunette flipped her hair over her shoulder as she picked out her gurgling baby, taking the cloth from the coffee table and wiping at Annabelle's lip. "You know what JJ, if you want to continue to complain about my husband then you can leave and call Penelope when she gets back to her house. I don't need to sit here, in my home with my child present, and listen to you berate him."

JJ ran her hands over her thighs, seeing the other blond send somewhat of a scowl toward her. She knew Penelope didn't want her ruining the only day they could see their friend. "I'm just saying, Em. I'm worried for you."

"Worried for me?"

Penelope almost winced at the tone of the older woman's voice.

Keeping her newest child close to her chest so she knew the baby was safe, Emily's head turned to face the younger mother, her dark eyes glaring at the woman who had become such a close friend. "You're worried for me because for the first time in my life I'm happy? I have three beautiful children, a loving husband who gave up every single thing in his life to come here and be with me, and you're worried for me?"

JJ could hear the anger in the older woman's voice, watching as she stood from her spot on the floor. "Em, I-"

"What?" the mother growled. "You just wanted to come and ruin the one day I had set aside for you two?" Patting lightly at Annabelle's butt, the chocolate eyed woman made her way to the kitchen. "I'd like you to leave."

Hearing the finality in her friend's voice, JJ had no choice but to stand and grab her purse.

The technical analyst sighed as she stood, with great difficulty, from the floor. Her heels never let her move around much. "JJ, why did you do that?" she whispered, her voice pained. "We haven't seen her in weeks and now you made her angry."

"I'm worried for my friend, what do you want me to do?"

"Be nicer?" Penelope suggested. "Give Emmy some room? She just had a baby."

JJ huffed, slinging her purse over her shoulder. "I just don't understand. All I want to do is understand."

"Maybe it's not your place to understand. This is her life, not ours."

Emily watched the interaction from the kitchen as she took an already prepared bottle from the fridge for her daughter.

Waiting until the other blond left, Penelope ran her fingers through the ends of her curls. "So Emmy, are we watching a movie tonight?" She plastered a cheerful smile on her face, setting her hands on the marble countertop. "It's just us and the cutie little baby," she cooed, reaching out to pinch Annabelle's cheek.

Emily had to admire her friend's positivity, the younger woman never letting her feel anything but happiness when she was around her. "Whatever you want," she grinned. "Ian will be back soon with the kids though. Do you mind if they join us?"

Penelope could hear the hesitance floating around the question. What was she supposed to do? Tell the emotional woman what she really thought of the Irishman or what she wanted to hear? "That's great," she nodded. "I'll start the movie."


	5. Chapter 5

She could feel her whimper ripple up from deep in her chest, Emily's cheek and breasts rubbing against the wall as her husband quickened his pace.

She finally had gone back to work almost a week ago, the brunette woman having to stay on desk duty for at least another month because of what her body had gone through with delivering her baby girl. Everyone had been welcoming, excited to have her back, but the moment Emily had laid eyes on the friend who had spoken badly about her husband and family, the new mother immediately turned away.

And the day prior to now, Emily finally was able to get her stitches taken out.

Now her husband was congratulating her the best way he knew how.

"Ian," she sighed, reaching back to take one of his hands as he hiked her leg higher.

The older man's body pushed hers harder into the wall, finally letting himself go. It was their second time of the night, the first being them making love for almost an hour in their shared bed, but his wife had convinced him that she was ready for more.

Emily's breath left her body as she felt her husband cum inside of her, and her head fell back to lie on Ian's shoulder as his hand reached in front of her to rub her and help her follow over the edge.

Pressing a kiss to her sweaty neck, Ian wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her over to the bed. "Better, love?"

"Much," the mother chuckled, letting the blond cover her with their comforter before he got her snuggled in his arms. "I missed doing that."

Ian let out a laugh.

"I love you."

He looked down at the sighing woman and tilted her chin up with his fingers, kissing her lips. "Go to bed, love. You're tired."

Emily frowned. "You're tired, but you're not going to bed." She had seen the clock when she got back into bed and he had to get up to get ready for work in forty minutes.

"What can you do?" he shrugged, wrapping his arms tighter around the younger woman. "I have to bring home the bacon, as you say."

"I have never said that," Emily laughed.

Ian rolled his eyes. "I meant the Americans, love."

Resting her head against her husband's strong chest, her fingers dancing along his abs, Emily bit her lip. "Ian?"

"Yes, love?"

"Maybe I could stay home today," she suggested, her voice soft as if she were whispering to her new daughter. "And maybe you could, and we could just spend the day together."

Ian ran his fingers through his wife's hair, glancing down to her when he heard the words whispered into his chest.

"I just want to spend more time with you."

The blue eyed man pulled away from his wife only a little and looked to her with a frown. "Is something the matter?"

Emily nibbled into her bottom lip as she felt her eyes start to sting with tears, and she immediately cursed herself for still having the hormones in her raging. "I don't want to go to work and see JJ," she huffed. "I'm still so pissed at her and she keeps giving me these pity looks that I don't need to deal with."

"Is she giving you a hard time?"

The brunette gave a shrug. "She's annoyed that I'm with you, but it's none of her damn business. I love you," she sniffled, snuggling close to her husband and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Why can't she see that?"

Before the older man could reply, a stifled crash was heard down the hall and both parents jumped up. Emily getting her robe on behind her, Ian pulled his sweatpants on and grabbed his gun from the safe beside their bed.

"Daddy?"

Ian pulled the two children into the room, hearing Emily run down the hall to grab the now crying baby. "You two stay here, do you hear me?"

Rose's bottom lip popped out as she pouted. "Daddy, where's mommy going?"

"She'll be right back," he whispered hastily. "Now you stay here." He ushered his wife back into the bedroom before closing the door, his gun hot in his hands just as it always had been. He never got rid of the love he had for his weapons.

Hushing her baby, the mother of three got the two oldest kids on the side of the bed away from the door, giving Declan the baby. "You both stay in here and don't make any noise."

Declan glanced down to the now quiet baby in his hold. "Mom?"

"Quiet," she hissed, taking her own gun from the safe on her side of the bed and quietly making her way into the hallway. "Ian?" she whispered worriedly.

There was no other noise in the house beside her ragged breaths.

Emily forced herself not to cry at the thought of what could be happening to her husband, sucking back her tears as she tiptoed down the stairs. Nothing was out of place, no one down on the first floor of the home but her.

She couldn't even see the person coming up on her right because of how dark it was.

"Ian?"

Taking another step forward, Emily's thumb strained to flip off the safety on her gun.

Her eyes widened, her breath leaving her as her as she was pulled back against another body and her gun knocked out of her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily hid her whimper as she was pulled back against the stranger, feeling his sweaty hand press harder against her mouth.

"I can see why Ian stuck with you," his husking voice whimpered. "Bloody little whore."

She gasped when he let go of her mouth and moved his hand to wrap around her neck. "I don't know an Ian," she tried, Emily's eyes darting around the room as she looked for her husband. Where could he have gone? "My husband's name is Roland."

"You think I don't know what he's been up to? Leaving the business for you and those children? I'd love to have your blood on my hands," he seethed, his hand tightening around her neck. "That'd be the turn on of the year."

Before she could elbow him in the gut, the mother of three was thrown to the ground, the man who had threatened her being pummeled to the ground by her husband, his gun slamming again and again into the stranger's temple until he stopped moving. "Ian," she whispered, letting him help her onto her feet. "Ian who was that?"

The older man shook his head as he hugged the brunette closely for a quick second. "We have to go."

"What's happening?" Emily rushed up the stairs behind the Irishman and let her eyes immediately widen at the sight of her husband taking out the ready bags they always had stashed in case there was an emergency where they needed to get away. Her eyes stung.

This was that emergency.

"Do we have to leave?"

Ian could hear his wife's voice thick with emotion and quickly discarded the guilt he felt for pulling her into this; the life he had tried to leave for their family. "Get the children," he ordered.

Emily bit her lip before rushing back into her bedroom, taking the children from the corner on the other side of the bed and ushering them toward the door. "Get your coats."

"Mommy?"

"Rosie, let Declan help you with your coat," she whispered, taking her baby from her son's arms and taking the small jacket and pair of mittens that Ian handed her when he came back down the hall.

"Everyone out to the car. Now."

Declan followed closely behind his mom, stepping where she stepped and stopping when she stopped down before the front door. "Mom, what's going on?"

The brunette shook her head and pushed lightly on her son's back to get him out the door. "Don't question your father," she hissed, getting them all into the car, struggling slightly with the straps on Annabelle's new carseat. "We have to go, alright? That's all you have to know."

"Emily, up here."

The mother of three slammed the backseat door shut and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Ian?" she questioned, getting in the car only a second before her husband set his foot against the gas pedal and sped away from their home. "Ian where are we going?"

Ian kept himself quiet.

Emily's fingers wrapped tightly around the handle above her head as the car, close to spinning out of control, turned the corner with such speed that she hit her door with full force. "Ian! Talk to me! Who was that?"

"Emily it is not the time for this," came his angered voice.

Emily's eyes watered at the look on her husband's face, and she slammed her free hand down on the dashboard when they sped back up. "You are taking us from our home! Tell me what is going on!"

Reaching down, the blond man grabbed onto his wife's hand and squeezed until he heard her yelp. "Quiet down." His darkening eyes glared at the younger woman before looking back to the road, throwing Emily's hand away like it was on fire. "Keep yourself quiet until we get there."

The brunette's lips quivered. "Where are we going?" she whispered tearfully.

"Ask nothing and you'll stay safe. Remember that saying from back in Europe?"

Emily glanced toward the roof to clear her eyes of tears.

She could feel her life slipping away with every mile they drove.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily took a hold of her baby girl as she got herself situated in the backseat of her car. Ian had stopped about two hours into their drive to fill up their tank, and had now locked them all inside while he went into the small store attached to the gas station to get them some food.

"I know," she cooed, sending calming glances to all of her children. "Don't worry, ok? Daddy is going to make sure we're all safe."

Declan but his lip, tugging lightly on his mother's jacket sleeve. "Is it gonna be like before?" he asked.

The brunette woman did her best not to cry. She hated putting that poor boy through this the first time around, when she actually hid him from her husband, and it made her heart hurt to know that she would be doing it again. "Dec, I promise that I will try my hardest to make it better this time."

"Mommy, who was that?"

"Your daddy used to be friendly with some people," she whispered, scared that her husband might be near the car. "But now that he has us, he doesn't want to speak to them anymore. They don't seem to like that idea."

Rose's tiny him trembled. "We gonna die, mommy?"

"Don't you say that." It killed the mother of three to hear her two year old speak like that. "We are going to be just fine. You trust your mommy and daddy, right?" She waited until both children nodded their heads. "Then you stick with us, ok? We will always protect you."

Suddenly the driver side door swung open, and Emily turned to look up to her husband getting into the car.

"Did you feed her?" he asked.

The brunette tried to smile, as to not anger the older man, and nodded her head. "Of course."

Ian gave a stiff nod of the head before handing his eldest two children a couple of sandwiches that he had bought. "Eat," he instructed. "Both of you have been up for a little now and you need to keep up your energy, huh?" Looking to his wife, he nodded to the front seat.

"I think I'll stay back here."

Ian paused, his frozen blue eyes staring hard at the younger woman.

Emily quickly shook her head, tightening her hold on her baby girl. "I want to help the children," she whispered. "Make them feel safe."

"Emily."

She could hear the warning in his voice, but she kept her eyes hard and stood her ground. She needed to make her children feel safe, even if her husband wouldn't do the same for her.


End file.
